Puella Magi Madoka Magica
"She will not know yet if this encounter is a mere coincidence or a necessity." "Which would be, an encounter that would change her destiny..." ― Various volume covers , the first title in the ''Puella Magi series, is a production of animation studio SHAFT and Aniplex under Atsuhiro Iwakami as a main producer. The series was directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and written by Gen Urobuchi with original character designs by Ume Aoki. Madoka Magica began development after Akiyuki Shinbo expressed his desire to work on a new magical girl series after Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha to producer Atsuhiro Iwakami while they were working on Hidamari Sketch and Bakemonogatari. The show, a total of 12 episodes, broadcasted on MBS, TBS and CBC between January 6, 2011 and April 21, 2011 with a delay after Episode 10, due to production and broadcast delays related to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. All Blu-rays and DVDs released were delayed by one month sequentially from its original plans. Besides the anime, tons of other Madoka Magica products have been released, including a few Drama CDs, movies, and various spin-offs. Plot There exist "messengers of magic" who have the power to grant one wish to a chosen girl. However, that girl must then become a magical girl and fight against witches, evil creatures born from curses that are responsible for murders and suicides. A schoolgirl named Madoka Kaname and her friend Sayaka Miki are approached by one of these messengers of magic named Kyubey and a magical girl named Mami Tomoe with an offering to become a magical girl. But as this is all happening, Homura Akemi, another magical girl, tries to prevent Madoka and friends from making such a deal... Series information * Characters — List of all major, minor characters, witches and their familiars in the anime. * Manga — Manga adaptation of the anime's story by Hanokage. * Music — List of music used in the anime. * Locations — List of locations that appeared in the anime. * Staff and Cast — The people who created the series. Episodes * Episode 1: As If We Met in a Dream... * Episode 2: That Sounds Wonderful * Episode 3: I'm Not Afraid of Anything Anymore * Episode 4: Both Miracles and Magic Exist * Episode 5: There's No Way I'd Regret This * Episode 6: This Just Isn't Right * Episode 7: Can You Face Your True Feelings? * Episode 8: I'm Such a Fool * Episode 9: I'll Never Allow That * Episode 10: I Won't Depend on Anyone Anymore * Episode 11: The Only Signpost Remaining * Episode 12: My Best Friend Drama CDs * Drama CD 1: Memories of You * Drama CD 2: Sunny Day Life * Drama CD 3: Farewell Story * Drama CD 4: Summer Magical Girl Training Camp!! Related products * Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie — The movie trilogy containing two recap movies and the sequel, Rebellion. * Products — Official books and DVDs/Blu-rays released in Japan. * Merchandise — Character goods such as figurines, pouches, and other items. Fan contents * Trivia — Small details from the anime series. * Theories — Various theories in the community while the show was airing. * Articles — Analysis on many aspects of the show. External links * [http://www.madoka-magica.com/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica official website] (Japanese) * [http://www.madokamagicausa.com/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica official website] (English) * [http://twitter.com/madoka_magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica official Twitter] (Japanese) * [http://twitter.com/MadokaMagicaUSA Puella Magi Madoka Magica official Twitter] (English) * [http://www.mbs.jp/madoka-magica/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica's page at MBS] (Japanese) * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica at Wikipedia] * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PuellaMagiMadokaMagica Puella Magi Madoka Magica at TV Tropes] Category:Anime Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica